


A Just Punishment, Perhaps

by donutsweeper



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Even Criminals Respect Watson, Gen, Post-Canon, Story: The Adventure of the Three Garridebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Evans does not get the response he assumed he would when the other prisoners discover he shot Doctor Watson.





	A Just Punishment, Perhaps

Avoiding the constable's shove, Evans sauntered into the cell, putting on an air of competence and nonchalance. Sure he'd been caught again, but he was 'Killer' Evans and he had a reputation to consider. It was only after a few minutes that he realized the buzz going around was the other inmates talking about him so he straightened to his full height and set his stance, ready to take on anyone who might challenge him.

But no one did.

Eventually someone did approach him; a little squirrely fellow stepped forward, cleared his throat a few times and then asked, "Is it true you went up against Holmes?" The damned detective's name was said with a level of combined reverence and hatred that he'd never heard from a criminal before.

"Yeah. Anyone else I would have got away with it." He was certain of that. A little smug too, but most men in his 'profession' were. Besides, there were knowing nods from others and within minutes several of the others were telling stories about Holmes and how the man had either caught them or acquaintances of theirs. It was gratifying to hear how many others were bested by the man.

Eventually he was asked to tell how he'd been captured and everybody was listening, ooohing and ahhing at the appropriate parts and as impressed with his plan as anyone in their right mind should have been. Until he got to the end. As he told the others about the exchange of gunfire, he mentioned hitting Watson and suddenly the room got quiet and the faces that had been enraptured became cold and hard.

"You shot the Doc?" a member of his audience asked.

"Well, yes. As I said. It wasn't as accurate a shot as I'd have hoped, I only winged him, but he went down and that's when Holmes—"

He never saw the fist coming, but the next thing he knew he was on the floor with a throbbing cheek. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Instead of receiving an answer he received a kick to the ribs and a similar strike to the back. In between fists and feet he was eventually able to make out that the doctor's name was being shouted at him, but he could make neither heads nor tails of the rest of the words or the reasoning behind the beating.

After a lot of shouting and a blow of whistles, several constables swarmed in and pulled off his attackers. Evans was pulled upright and the dragged into the corner where he was unceremoniously dropped. "Wha—" was all he managed to articulate.

One of the constables leant over to say, for his ears and his ears alone, "Doctor Watson is a good man. Everybody thinks so. Us coppers, them criminals, everybody. You best remember that if you want to live to see trial." Then with a shove, the constable straightened, smoothed out his uniform and led the other coppers out. "Try to keep the racket down, boys," he said to the crowd on the other side of the cell. "I don't want to have to come down here again."

"We'll keep it quiet, don't worry, we'll keep it nice and quiet," someone assured the constable. When Evans looked over, he could swear he saw a gleam in their eyes. Considering that, he wasn't surprised they started to approach him before the cell door could even clang shut.


End file.
